


Reunion

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Rescue, kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Leverage, Eliot/Quinn, when one doesn't check in, even if it's just via a quick text message, the other worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Quinn knows he's not getting out of the chains pressing his limbs against the concrete pillar. He knows there's no miracle move that will stop the men who are leisurely working him over, happy to have him powerless after he had taken down over a dozen of them rather embarrassingly before being Tazed.

He knows he's in it for the long haul, and probably for a short death after that.

Until he hears a familiar grunt and the sound of an unconscious body hitting the floor from the hallway. And then a series of others.

The last guys go down behind Quinn, and he grins. "Spencer."

"How'd you know it was me?" Eliot says with a grin and he moves in front of Quinn to start picking the locks on his chain. 

"I heard the 'plop' of the guys you knocked out. It's a very distinctive plop."

"Mockery?" Eliot growls, "I cross the Pacific Ocean, bribe three officials, and knock out 14 guys to get mocked?"

Quinn grins. His lips are swollen, bloody, but he knows Spencer doesn't shy easy. "How'd you know I was having tea with my friends here?"

Eliot rolls his eyes as he continues to pick the locks. "Every Monday for a year, I get a damn cat video. And you know how I feel about cat videos. They're not funny, they're stupid, man. But then one Monday, no video."

"So you came to get me? That's very sweet, Eliot," Quinn says. Now that the adrenaline isn't rushing through him, he's starting to feel the effects of the beating. 

"You know, it's very unbecoming for a hitter to send cat videos," Eliot says, taking out the last lock and pulling Quinn's arm over his shoulder to get under him and help him walk.

"You know, it's unbecoming for a hitter to use the word 'unbecoming.'"

"Shut up," Eliot grumbles as they head toward the door. "You _know_ I hate cat videos, man."


End file.
